parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Auroralina part 7 - Princess Aurora meets Daisy/"On the Road"
to: The Los Sapos Guapos boat. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Buenos dias. {Good morning.} I hope you sleep very very good. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Huh? Who-who are you? *Daisy/Mrs. Toad We are the happy family Singers de Espana. These are my sons Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. We are very rich and famous. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Rich and famous? Oh. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Si si, mucho. I bring you here to become famous singer like me. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Oh, goodbye, my mother will be very worried. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Mama no worry. Mama proud. When you are a star, she make big fiesta and invite all the neighbours to come and see her little niña who have become big big big very big. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Big? Oh… you mean… big? *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: I mean important. And loved by everyone. *Aurora/Thumbelina: But uh, Prince Humperdink loves me already. I think I’m gonna marry him. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Marry him? Aiy-chiwawa that will be a very big mistake. It will get in the way of your career in show business, while doing all the time those things domésticos. *Aurora/Thumbelina: What things? *Daisy/Mrs. Toad (singing): The scrubbings and the washings, And the noses and the drippings, And the sopas always boiling *Mickey Mouse/Mozo: Si si. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad (singing): The panes and the windows falling, With the diaper changing, And the roof she’s leaking, And the enchiladas spoiling *Mickey Mouse/Mozo: Ooooh. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad (singing): Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things, Or does the very thought of it makes you wince? *Mickey Mouse/Mozo: Uhh. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: I thought so (singing) Then don’t marry the prince. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Oh dear. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: You see, hey. You become big a star like me. We make big moneys together. You make mama rich. You’re important person. You’re famous. You are a star. *Aurora/Thumbelina: A star? Well, I suppose. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Now repeat after me. (singing) We are the Singers de Espana the original cast, And there hasn’t been a town we haven’t played *Mickey Mouse/Mozo, Donald Duck/Gringo & Goofy/Grundel: We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast, We get on, we get off, we get paid *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Sing! *Aurora/Thumbelina: Could you say that a little slower? *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Slower? We don’t do ballads. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Oh, then maybe I could take notes. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad (singing): We are very independent and we go everywhere, And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way, We’re gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba, And every number Auroralina, say ole! Come on the road, my little castanet Come on the road, and famous you will get, I’ll make you star, get, you small guitar, You’ll be hot muchacha once I gotcha on the road *Mickey Mouse/Mozo: Auroralinacita, No one could be sweeter, Sing with mamacita, We go on the road *Daisy/Mrs Toad: Ay yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing. (singing): We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon, Then we hop to Barcelona for a week, Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon, Where they love us ‘cause we do the show in Greek *Mickey Mouse/Mozo and Donald Duck/Gringo (singing): We are the finest in the business, it’s a well-known fact, And you’ll forgive us if we have to blow the horn *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Because this isn’t any ordinary animal act, And today a star is born *Goofy/Grundel (singing): Go on the road, You’ll hear the peoples roar, You’re not a toad *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: But that’s what make-up’s for *Goofy/Grundel (singing): Just sing on pitch, We get very rich, Wait until they see the Auroralina *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: On the road *Goofy/Grundel: Singing Auroralina, Dancing Auroralina, Something, Auroralina *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Now I make her sing *Aurora/Thumbelina: Aaaaaahhh…! *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Bueno, muy bueno! You got it. *Mickey Mouse/Mozo (singing): Come on the road, We make you big success, Come on the road *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: You’re in the union, yes? *Mickey Mouse/Mozo (singing): The life, she’s sweet, Yes! Lots of flies to eat, Yum, yum. So why be little fish in little pond, When you can go so far beyond *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: I think perhaps we make you blonde *Donald Duck/Gringo (singing): When we get on the road *Aurora/Thumbelina (singing): On the road *Aurora/Thumbelina, Mickey Mouse/Mozo, Donald Duck/Gringo and Goofy/Grundel (singing): Let’s hit the road! Ole! *Goofy/Grundel: Mama, you give her to me. I marry her. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Very well. You can marry la niña. We can keep the money she earns in the family. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Oh thank you, Belle, thank you. They really like me. Am I star? *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Yes, and you can call me Mama. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Mama? *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: You’re going to marry my son, Goofy. *Aurora/Thumbelina: I’m what? *Goofy/Grundel: I love Auroralina. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: You wait right here. Auroralina, chiquitita, we’ll be right back with the padre. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Oh, no no no, I love Prince Phillip. *Daisy/Mrs. Toad: Today you marry my son. *Aurora/Thumbelina: Oh, no, no no, no I’m not marrying – no come back here – no wait, no wait a second! Where are you going?! DOESN’T ANYBODY CARE WHAT I THINK?! Oh! Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Thumbelina Parts